The Gundam Gang Goes to the Doctor
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: Who knows how the GW Gang will react to having to go to the doctor? Well, here it is!! Enjoy!! *I wrote this after my suffered writing: A Wacky World of Gundam Wing*


It's me again! I'm starting to like popping myself in and out of my fanfics, now! ^.^ I'm just warning  
the GW Gang now, so BEWARE!!  
  
Heero: She's crazy...  
Duo: I like her!  
Trowa: .......  
Quatre: She's funny and nice  
Wufei: Not my type...  
Everyone except Wufei: O_O  
Sasami's voice on the intercom: WU-CHAN AND OTHERS!! PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE, A.S.A.P.!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Only Duo and Qautre returned.  
Sasami floated on their shoulders: On with the fic! *she winked and the screen turned black.  
  
*******************  
  
Numerous amounts of crying people can be heard in the pre-school. "I don't wanna!! I DON'T WANNA!"  
Who knew Quatre had such a healthy set of lungs. "Cathy! Help me!!" "What about me, Trowa! I need help  
too!" The two of them were holding onto each other, and cowering in the corner away from the adults.   
"INJUSTICE!! IT'S INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei stood in front of Sally, protecting her Dorothy and Lady Une clung   
to either side of Trieze. "Don't let them take us, Sir!!" they cried in unison. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!"   
Lt. Noin was clinging to Milliardo, grabbing at his hair. "Noin, stop that!" "They're coming!" she cried.   
"HEERO!! This is one time I don't want you to kill me, DO THE OPPOSITE!!" Relena was huging Heero so tightly,   
his eyes bugged out. Duo and Hilde where already gone.  
  
They all cowered, all trying to keep Duo and Hilde's sacrifice to good use. Quatre was hiding behind   
Trowa. "I remember it clearly..." he said. Flashback:  
  
Everyone was inside the den of the pre-school, playing happily, when all of a sudden, the adults   
popped out of nowhere and tried to take us. Duo and Hilde were too busy playing happily to notice them,  
until it was too late. "Duo!! Duo, help!!" Hilde screamed. But Duo had his own problem to worry about. "I'll  
be with you Hilde, always!" (for chibis, they sure do talk like adults) Hilde watched as they dragged the   
still, kicking, screaming, Duo into the room. "DUO!! NO!!" She was the next to follow. "Before she got taken,  
she told us this: "Guys, don't let them get 'cha, be strong!!" (see talking like an adult) Then, she was gone.  
  
Flasback Ends.  
  
"And, now, they ARE after us!" Trowa finished for Quatre. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!" They all turned,   
thinking  
that scream couldn't have come rom who they thought it had. Heero sat back there, actually whimpering. Relena  
had let go of him and was looking at him funny, slinking away towards her brother. "I can't take it anymore!  
And besides under here is too crowded!" They all looked around at their surroundings. They were under a   
table in the lounge of the building they were in. They had stretched out the table cloth, so around all edges,   
it fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm leaving, I'll sneak out, they won't catch me." He crawled past the others and poked his from   
under the cloth. "The toast is clear." "It coast, Yuy." Wufei stated. "Whatever." He crawled out. Everyone   
else's head poked out from underneath the cloth too. THe saw Heero doing a victory dance. Just then a door   
opened. Heero was too busy dancing to notice. Everyone except for Quatre pulled their heads back in. "Psst.   
Heero. Get back in here."  
Heero still didn't hear. "Heero! Get back under the table!" Quatre ran out to grab Heero and pull him back   
under. Heero noticed Quatre on his arm. He smiled. "You joining me?" Quatre looked up just as they were   
grabbed by a man in a white coat.  
  
The others under the table crined as they heard the screams. "HEERO, YOU MORON!! DIDN"T YOU HEAR   
ME?!!" "SOMEONE, HELP ME!! I'M TOO YOUNG AND CUTE TO DIE!!" Heero's statement brought sweatdrops to the others.  
Soon enough, the screams faded, then died down. Trowa and Catherine were sobbing in each others arms.   
"Poor Quatre...he was so nice, so cute." That came from Trowa. "Poor Quatre...and poor...Heero, too. He was   
such an arrogant little soul." That one came from Catherine. Everyone looked at her. "What? You know it's true."   
They nodded, sadly, in agreement.   
  
They did a silent prayer for the two. "Oh, well. Whose up for a card came!" Everyone smacked   
Wufei over the head. "BAKA!!" He lay there. "I-itai..!" Sally sat next to Wufei, putting his head in her lap.  
"You deserved it. How could you say something like that, when you could be next." And as if on cue the   
tablecloth was yanked off, and the chibis were bathed in a white light. They were outnumbered by white coats.   
Trieze, Une, and Dorothy had fallen asleep, but was jolted awake when they were grabbed and ripped from Trieze.   
"NO!!!" Une screamed. "AAAHHH!!" Trieze went with along with them, calmly. "I'm going down with my women!!!"   
he said, triumphantly.  
  
Relena also got taken, along with Noin and Catherine. Trowa and Milliardo ran for their lives.   
"MILLIARDO!!" Noin and Relena screamed in unison. "TROWA!!" Catherine screamed. Trowa turned and looked back   
at Catherine. "Cathy." Catherine's eyes widened. "TROWA, LOOK OUT!!" Trowa turned around just as he was grabbed,   
being squished in with Milliardo. He sighed. "They got ya too?" Trowa sighed. They were all carried away,   
leaving Sally and Wufei.  
  
"We're all alone..." Sally whimpered as she clung to Wufei. They walked arond the room they were   
in, looking for a way out. Sally saw two doors. "Wu-chan, why not try one those doors?" He glared at her for   
calling him that, but did what she said. He walked over to the first door and pressed his air against it. He   
heard bone-chilling screams. "Not this one, that's for sure." He walked to the other door and reached for the   
doorknob. The door opened as soon as his fingertips touched it. "N-nani?" THe two were grabbed and pulled into   
the room. Sally screamed, "WRONG ROO..."  
  
Wufei looked around the hospital room, shivering. "Gives me the creeps..." Sally still clung to   
his arms, even though they were still being carried. They were carried into another room. There they were met up   
with the others, who were all sitting on a long table, each with a lollipop in their hands. They sat the two down   
on a cloth cover bed. The rolled up the sleeve on Sally's shirt. Wufei was wearing his blue vest. They took out a   
needle and the two of them cringed. "Does it hurt?" Sally asked. Wufei held her hand. "At least they're doing  
it justicely." Sally smiled at him. They wiped of her shoulder with an alcohol pad. She cringed whrn they put  
the needle in her shoulder. They wiped off her shoulder again, after they tool out the needle and put on a   
band-aid with little tiny Wufeis on it, sticking out his tongue. They gave her a lollipop and sat her next to  
the others. "Your turn, little guy." Wufei grumbled something, but held out his shoulder. When they finished,  
he had gotten a band-aid with little, tiny Shenlongs, his Gundam, on it. He didn't take a lollipop, he asked for  
a bag full of chocolate.  
  
He sat next to Sally, sharing his chocolate with her and others who wanted. "Milliardo had Noin at his  
side. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he said. Everyone turned to glare at him. He shrunk away. "Sheesh..."  
Trieze had both Dorothy and Une at his sides. Heero had Relena leaning against him, fast asleep. Duo and Hilde  
were also asleep, but they were on a different bed. Quatre was next to Trowa and Catherine.  
  
Soon enough they were carried home and fell fast asleep, again, in their regular beds. Good night,  
future GW Pilots and Co.!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sasami: *pops out of nowhere, exploding with laughter* You were afraid...haha...of getting shots!!  
Everyone glared at her but she continued laughing.  
Heero: You put us in that situation!  
Sasami: Me?! *laughs some more*  
Quatre: At least we got candy!  
Sasami: See, why can't you be more like Quatre! *kisses him*  
Quatre: *blushes*  
Trowa: ///_o  
Sasami: Don't be jealous, Trowa  
*makes all the chibis disappear* I need you no more...well not yet, at least!  
  
Sasami: I give the credit of the story subject to Xianshuu! THANK YOU XIANSHUU!!! ^.^   
*disappears, still laughing*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
